Los hermanos se cuidan entre sí
by SrRubik
Summary: Rubik y Spectral Note, dos hermanos que fueron separados al nacer, reunidos después de catorce años, celebrando el cumpleaños número diecinueve de Spectral, conocen a una yegua bastante deprimente en el sentido vulgar de la palabra, y mandando todo lo aprendido a la porra, Rubik trata de cambiar lo que en las cartas del destino le deparan a la vagabunda señorita.
1. Te cuidaré, lo prometo

**Rubik: ¡Hola! Encantado de volver a escribir para ustedes. *Deja de leer el guion* -¿Es en serio? Tengo que ser jodidamente falso-Dijo con tono amargado.**

 **Spectral: Negro, por favor, sigue el guion, sabes cómo es la gente en fanfiction…*Baja la cara***

 **Rubik: Esta bien, seguiré tu plan. Pero si me llego a arrechar, *Bufa* Me tendrán que pagar extra en esta mierda.**

 **Spectral: Si, si. Solamente lee el guion y mantén la calma. Prometí a mamá cuidar de ti.**

 **Rubik: Bueno, como ya saben, este fic es nuevo, y quiero acotar que esto será una nueva experiencia para mí y…bueno, espero que les guste, y si no *Beep***

 **Spectral: Negro…Cálmate, esta gente es muy… "genial". Hermano, terminemos este capítulo de una vez quiero terminar mis asuntos.**

 **Rubik: ¿Ponerte a llorar creyendo que vendrá alguien a buscarte? *Lo mira cínicamente* Sabes que ella no te ama, ¿verdad?**

 **Spectral: Solo porque se haya ido de la ciudad después de que le robara un beso no significa eso…Te odio.**

 **Rubik: Bueno demos paso al capítulo.**

 **Los hermanos se cuidan entre sí.**

Todo estaba calmado, el viento aciago resoplaba en la espesura del crepúsculo bosque que rodeaba Ponyville, era una noche cualquiera, ambos hermanos (Rubik y Spectral) hermanos de nacimientos, pero separados al nacer, catorce años después reunidos ya en su pueblo natal, se disponían a mantener una buena amistad, ellos estaban bastante animados. Celebraban con cervezas y mujerzuelas el advenimiento del cumpleaños de Spectral, ya estaba cumpliendo 19 años, un corcel bastante atractivo según las chicas, cuero blanco perlado, completamente limpio y pulcro, con una crin roja, como un diamante de sangre, perfectamente peinada y acicalada de manera constante; él joven corcel estaba claro que su vida podría ser mejor, pero todo lo que se lo impedía se llamaba Rubik, su hermano.

Gemelo, pero en aspectos físicos nada más, porque psicológicamente hablando, él hermano "malo" era Rubik, un chico golpeado por la vida, sus "´padres" adoptivos habían muerto cuando cumplió doce, a manos de uno de los criminales más buscados hace unos años, no duro mucho, cuando lo sacaron de prisión, él dolido hizo valer justicia en su propio puño, liquido a ese mal nacido y lo mando al mismo pozo donde las almas atormentadas de sus padres fueron a parar (No literalmente) había esperado unos meses antes de que lo soltaran, lo mantuvo en vigila por unos meses antes de que volviera a tomar acciones, le siguió la actividad, aguardo lo necesario a que regresara a terminar su trabajo, en casa de su antigua familia aguardaba el dolido, Con una sonrisa maliciosa en uno de los sillones esperaba el chico en ese entonces. Con un plan perfecto que solo se podía ejecutar bajo efectos de la venganza, porque nadie cuerdo pudiese con tan solo 6 meses pensar con tanta brillantez, aunque no lo pareciera por fuera, era un corcel muy maquiavélico. Un desgraciado reprimido por dentro de su ser residía, cuando menos se lo espero el asesino, un gran peso le cayó al ex prófugo, lo obligó a romper el piso de la casa de madera, el sufrimiento que sentía era innato, un profundo dolor le nublo los sentidos, con la mitad del cuerpo atrapada entre el suelo del primer piso y el techo del sótano, estaba completamente atrapado, listo para quedarse ahí. Rubik, con una sonrisa cínica y perturbadora, lo vio pidiendo ayuda, pero como había teorizado el asesino de sus padres estaba atrapado en su casa. Él como planeo, agarró el hacha con la que su padre defendía su casa, (Y el arma con la que murió) la sostuvo con su magia, un hacha sucia, con el mango desgastado y con el filo bastante malogrado. —Hey, ¿te acuerdas de esta hacha?-. Dijo bastante sombrío con un tajo certero hizo un swing entre la cruz y el pescuezo de la criatura, que mal herida gritaba como loca. Su cara entre el rojo de la sangre empezó a derramarse por su crin amarillenta, bastante adolorido imploraba por su vida, pero Rubik actuaba como si partiera madera, nada le cambiaba de parecer, tajo tras tajo, grito tras grito, la sangre empezaba encharcar la madera, su mirada de piedad se le notaba, pedia clemencia por cada corte que Rubik le propinaba en el área del cuello hasta el lomo. Inducido por la locura, y ya en sus últimos alientos, rogaba por su vida, con altas demandas al principio, ahora solo lloraba e imploraba. –Lo lamentó- Se escuchaba salir de su sucio hocico. –Yo, ¡yo imploré esas mismas putas palabras cuando TU mataste a mis padres, desgraciado!-Dijo el corcel que portaba el hacha con su magia. –Lo siento, no quise hacerlo- Comentó reventado. –Sí, pues yo si te quiero matar- Tras el último tajo, en el pescuezo del asesino, desmembró la cabeza del asesino de sus padres, terminando de hacer su trabajo, su venganza y ahora lo que más deseaba en el mundo estaba hecho, mató al que mató a sus padres, aunque manchado de sangre, una venganza despiadada y bonita, para su parecer.

Esos acontecimientos de venganza y muerte, lo habían enloquecido. Hasta un punto en que no sabía nada aparte de la venganza, solo vivía para matar, y ahora que su objetivo estaba deshecho en la entrada de su casa, nada lo llenaba.

-Hermano mío, brindo por todo lo que has hecho para encontrarme y volver a estar unidos cabrón, eres la pieza que faltaba para complementar el rompecabezas de la familia, Rubik, brindo por ti-Dijo mi hermano levantando la cerveza con su magia.

Mi hermano, por fin me hacía sentir aceptado, aunque hemos estado separados por catorce años, estos cinco que hemos estado "juntos", que lo único que teníamos era al otro, me ha acercado bastante a su personalidad, un soltero mujeriego que ha estado con medio Ponyville, pero nunca ha conocido a su amor verdadero. Un perro, esa es la palabra que lo define perfectamente. Me encantaba salir a beber con él, porque le daba bastante igual hacer cualquier cosa para conseguir lo que quería, un día, recuerdo que estuvo esperando afuera del establecimiento donde Vinyl tocaba de Dj, para conseguir una oportunidad para salir con su "amor", pero cuando le robó un beso, salió corriendo despavorida, y se mudó de ciudad. Dicen las malas lenguas que se cambio de nombre y desapareció de un día a otro.

-Hermano, gracias por todo-Dije con una sonrisa en mi cara.

El joven corcel postro su mirada en la mesa, y recordó algo, con pesar empezó a llorar sobre la bebida que estaba tomando, sus ojos enrojecidos lagrimeaban bastante, y con melancolía soltaba frases. —Oh, como pude perderla-Lastimado por el recuerdo de su desamor, luchaba para sobrellevarla, tomando y tirándose a cuanta yegua encontraba, estaba lastimado por dentro, trataba de llenar el hoyo que ella había dejado en su corazón con esos vicios, yo estaba claro de eso. Pero él no, no lo quería aceptar.

-Óyeme por un segundo hermano, te has convertido en el escritor más destacado desde **Stephen Colt** Es y ha sido tu sueño desde hace mucho tiempo, y me parece bastante asqueroso que ahora estés llorando por esa pendeja-Dije después de terminar lo que quedaba en mi taza de cerveza. –No sabes todo lo que me ayudaste a pasar, en mis momentos de depresión. Tu mismo lo sabes, ambos escribimos en la misma habitación, solo que tú te estancaste en esa sucia novela. Tienes que ser más como yo negro, hacer cuentos cortos y siniestros-Dije con una sonrisa retadora.

Con pesar subió la cabeza y me miro sarcásticamente, con una ceja levantada y una linda morisqueta dejo su tasa, con extrema nostalgia, se volvió a la camarera que lo miraba desde hace un rato, hizo que se sonrojara en el acto.

Sabía lo que pasaba, ahogaba sus penas bebiendo entre "plots" y alcohol, incluso una vez me conto que bebió del sexo de una chica "de fin de semana" como él etiquetaba a las señoritas que simplemente se divertía con ellas y las dejaba a la mañana siguiente. No era la mejor estrategia para conocer a alguien con quien pasar la vejez, pero eso era lo que a él le gustaba.

La vi por unos momentos yo también, estaba ridículamente sonrojada y trataba de mantenerse en pie tras la mirada "seductora" de mi hermano, la yegua temblaba mientras torpemente trataba de devolverle la mirada, sus ojos trataban de enfocarse en un punto, pero nada de eso sucedía, no se podía concentrar, simplemente bajo la mirada y se metió en la trastienda.

No era la primera vez que pasaba, siempre que salíamos, una yegua o un corcel se enamoraba y empezaba a babear por él, a veces pienso que es suerte, pero nah, que va. Es puro encanto, y según el lo heredo de mi padre, que también era perro.

Siempre cuando veía estos casos, en los que mi hermano arrasaba con la población femenina en un bar, recordaba una de las líneas que escribió en su primera novela, esas palabras me llegaron bastante, calaron en mí como si una bala penetrase una colchoneta:

" **El más fuerte, llora internamente**

 **La más preparada, se lleva la peor parte**

 **La más amable, ve lo que más odia**

 **El más orgulloso es el que más es lastimado**

 **El más feliz, es el más solitario**

 **Y el más generoso, es el más solitario"**

Cuando las tomabas en una situación completamente normal, no había ningún problema, pero este no era el momento como para ponerse a filosofar. Tengo que evitar que mi hermano siga en el vicio. Y encontrar a la chica que le rompió el corazón y tratar de hacer que arreglen sus diferencias.

La mesera, una yegua amarillenta, con unos ojos magentas despampanantes y su crin entre amarillo y dorado, la hacían ver como un trofeo, a pesar de estar babeando por mi hermano, ella se notaba bastante linda, aunque mi hermano no creo que le importe mucho eso.

Se paró un momento con sus ganas puestas en sentarse en la barra, estaba tambaleándose y caminaba de una forma bastante gracioso la verdad no creía que la cerveza fuera a hacerle tal efecto, sus pasos, no estaban sincronizados y parecía ya bastante ido, con mucho pesar logró enfocar sus ojos cafés en la yegua de detrás de la barra, pero cuando llegó, su carisma…se fue por el retrete, apenas se sentó cayó dormido como si de un bebé se tratase. La mesera, de un ligero sonrojo paso a verlo con cara de pena y vergüenza ajena. Estaba bastante extrañada por dicho corcel cayera ahí, fui rápido hacia donde estaba, mi hermano estaba totalmente noqueado. Y con una sonrisa tonta me despedí de la mesera que con un ligero sonrojo se despidió de mí.

Salí del bar con mi hermano en el lomo, esos días sin padres y sin gente que me obligase a hacer algo me dio para patear calle y para por lo menos tener resistencia, tras haber tenido que cargar cosas en la construcción donde hacia unos bits para vivir, me dio para tener un poco de fuerza, nada de esto lo hubiese tenido sin que mis padres no hubiesen muerto pero eso paso.

Una bufanda salió volando, la tormenta de nieve estaba empeorando, la nieve ya había hecho unas cuantas capas en el piso, lo de la bufanda me dejo algo atontado, era azul, con rayas negras. Me recordó un equipo de futbol, pero nada suficientemente serio, como pude la logre agarrar con mi magia y se la puse a mi hermano, que como todo buen "corcel" se vino sin ningún tipo de abrigo, lo sentía temblar. Eso me preocupaba yo no quería que se enfermara, aunque ambos nos teníamos el uno al otro, él era bastante más débil que yo. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando la tormenta me obligo a disminuir el ritmo en que iba caminando, estaba bastante oscuro y la neblina no ayudaba para nada. Como si fuese un acto de reflejo, mi hermano se empezó a mover tratando de buscar una cobija (Que no había), me la había arreglado para quitarme la chaqueta que cargaba y ponérsela encima. Repito, no quiero que pesque un resfriado…Pero cuando hubo el cruce nada de lo que vi en mis años, dos corceles estaban entrando forzando a una yegua con ellos a pasar por un callejón, mi instinto protector trató de decirme que la salvase pero realmente, no quería. Tengo que proteger a los míos antes de a los otros…

Por mera curiosidad me acerqué al callejón, y la vi. Estaban ambos tipos arrinconándola, gritándole sobre un pago; -Era extraño—Dije para mí mismo. No quise indagar más pero me estaba dando mucha grima, había visto una caja en la calle, supongo que ahí vivía ella, porque ella estaba vestida con unas sudaderas rotas y dentro de la caja había un pequeño perol con unas monedas. –Supongo que pidió un préstamo para pasar el invierno pero…no pudo pagarlo-Un nudo en la garganta, eso sentía. Me aproxime antes de que la lastimasen y les dije.-¡Por favor, dejadla tranquila!-Exclamé.

Los dos corceles, uno negro, con la crin gris y ojos azules, portaba una gabardina marrón, y el otro. Uno magenta con la crin blanca y los ojos color índigo, tenía una chaqueta amarillenta. Ambos me miraban de forma inquisidora, como si les debiese algo, uno de ellos se acerco a mí y con una sonrisa sarcástica me comento. —Oye, "defensor del pueblo" ¿qué haces aquí?-Dijo de forma inquisidora y con una mirada fulminante me quiso amedrentar. Mientras tanto, el otro corcel, seguía presionando a la chica, que solo pedía más tiempo, —Disculpen el atrevimiento, pero. ¿Cuánto les debe la yegua?-Comenté preocupado.

Sentía la mirada penetrante de ambos corceles. En un movimiento sagaz de uno de los dos, saco un cigarro que el otro corcel le prendió. Estaban ambos corceles cerca, susurrando pequeñas palabras; la yegua por su lado, trato de pararse, cosa que se le hizo bastante difícil por la condición de su cuerpo, lucía flaca, desvalida y con la crin bastante despeinada, era bastante linda la verdad, pero su físico hacia denotar lo contrario, su cuero grisáceo se pegaba bastante a sus huesos, se veía desnutrida, su crin negra con puntas rojas hecha un desastre daba bastante que desear, y para lo peor, sus ojos, estaban morados, como si hubiese pillado una paliza, eso me enardeció bastante. Como si darle una paliza a una yegua no fuese suficiente, le han destrozado la cara, se le notaba una cicatriz en el labio inferior. Pero eso no importaba ya, quería ayudarla…-Bien señor protector, ella nos debe unos 122 bits, todo se los gastó en pura bebida y drogas—La miré algo decepcionada y dije—Esta bien, yo los pagaré—Con una sonrisa saqué con mi magia un monedero, y con algo de pesar les di el dinero pedido. –Espero que cuides a esa pequeña puta, que no sabe protegerse ni ella sola—Dijo apagando el cigarro lanzándolo cerca de ella. —Oye, discúlpeme, mi nombre es Rubik, y quiero pedirle un favor—Comenté viendo hacia donde los matones.—Dime pequeño unicornio—Comentó encimándose a donde estaba parado.-¿Ella tiene más deudas?—Dije algo molesto. Ellos ambos me miraron con una perturbadora mirada, y para rematar uno de ellos se empezó a mofar de ella.-¡Tiene o no deudas!-Exclamé enojado.—No las tiene, pero si no la cuidas, las volverá a tener, las putas son así, siempre vuelven—Comenzó a reír de una manera bastante sarcástica.—Si no tiene más deudas, por favor ¡no la vuelva a molestar!-Dije haciendo énfasis en mi última frase…Ambos asintieron para ellos mismos, y se retiraron de manera lenta y cansada. –"Buenas noches"—Dijeron antes de irse.

Mi mente divagaba en lo que acababa de hacer, había gastado parte de mi salario que me había dado la editorial en ella, aunque no me importaba lo más mínimo, me preocupaba su estado físico…Ella, por lo tanto me miraba con incertidumbre…todavía estaba en un viaje, lo supe por sus ojos, estaban rojos. Sólo me acerqué a ella y le dije. —"Hola, soy Rubik, ¿Tienes donde dormir?-Comenté algo cansado. Ella solo negó con la cabeza, - _Bueno por lo menos está algo cuerda-_ Pensé. –Oye, ¿es cierto lo que dijeron esos sujetos?-Pregunté algo preocupado. Esta vez asintió con un ligero tono rojizo en sus pómulos. Me hizo bastante ilusión ese pequeño rubor que surgió de mí espontáneamente, pero realmente…si soy sincero. Me daba miedo su estado. Uno de trance por una droga psicotrópica o algo por el estilo; me volví a ella, y le pregunté-¿Estaría bien si te llevo a mi casa?—Dije algo rojizo. Ella asintió como si fuese automática, la ayudé a pararse, la acompañé a donde estaban sus "cosas", ella recogió un pequeño estuche de maquillaje y se empezó a decorar las pestañas y a ponerse labial. _¿Qué carajos hace?_ Pensé. Pero no quería reprocharle nada, aparte de eso, recogió un pequeño relicario y me empezó a seguir, con un paso lento y acalambrado; yo cargaba su estuche de maquillaje y una bolsita pequeña donde tenía unos bits (Junto a los de la lata) y una camisa toda rota.

Me paré en seco. La vi, y toda mi alma se me resquebrajó, vi sus ojos. Ya se había quitado su color rojizo en la esclerótica, parecía ya estar algo recompuesta, se medio tambaleó y me dio un cabezazo bastante tonto. –Auch-Dije algo avergonzado. Ella me miró sonrojada y se encogió de hombros. Solo la vi avergonzado y le indique que me siguiese.

Tardamos unos momentos hasta que me empezó a indicar que por su tembladera que tenía bastante frio. Así que como todo buen caballero que soy, me quité la sudadera y se la di, no me importaba yo salir lastimado, peor mi instinto protector, me indicaba que tenía que ayudar a los míos, como hice con mi hermano Spectral. La vi sonrojada mientras se ponía la sudadera…el camino fue un poco más fuerte para mí. Aunque ya la tormenta se ha relajado un poco, ella estaba bastante feliz, o eso parecía…

Tardamos unos treinta minutos más o menos caminando hasta mi casa, es cierto, nos habíamos alejado bastante, pero ese bar es nuestro lugar favorito, siempre íbamos ahí a celebrar cuestiones importantes, no solo festividades, apenas llegamos mi hermano se empezó a mover, creo que empezaba a reaccionar. Con unos ligeros tosidos me habló. —Negro, ¿Dónde estoy?-Dijo con un toque de desorientación. Me detuve en frente de la casa, y antes de que mi hermano se bajase de mi lomo, abrí la puerta para que ambos pudiesen entrar más calmados. Dejé a mi hermano cerca de los muebles, y prendí la chimenea. Ya en la casa, todos nos sentamos en los sofás para agarrar algo de calor, mi hermano fue el primero en querer hablar pero el sueño lo noqueó por segunda vez. Cayó rendido en el sofá, ya roncando. Lo vi con una mirada graciosa y lo dejé ahí, subí un momento para el closet y le traje una sabana, dejándolo dormir ahí. Ahí me di cuenta de que ella se había reído un poco, fue lindo, porque se río con la nariz y sonó como si fuese un cochinito.

Nosotros, hermanos, pero separados, compartíamos habitación en una litera bastante amplia, subí junto a la chica que rescaté y le dije. –Yo duermo en la cama de abajo, no sé si quieras dormir en la de arriba o en la de abajo…Ella me miró cansada, bostezo y se quedó dormida encima mío, que con lo poco que pesaba me hizo caer junto a ella en la cama de abajo. Traté de quitármela de encima, pero era demasiado pesada como para hacerlo con mis fuerzas (Ya estaba cansado del día y de traer a mi hermano por toda la ciudad hasta acá), asi que decidí buscar unas almohadas y unas sabanas con mi magia en el mismo closet de donde saque la cobija que le di a mi hermano. La acomodé al lado mío, y sentí como su respiración se tranquilizaba hasta quedarse apaciblemente dormida, no la quise ver, pero cuando la hice, me llevé una sorpresa, estaba ahí con el maquillaje puesto, _Se le va a poner la cara fea si se duerme con el maquillaje_ Pensé. Así que agarré un pañito que estaba cerca y lo lave en el baño que estaba anexado a la habitación, y con mucho cariño y ternura se lo pasé con dulzura por la cara, ella como si un acto de auto reflejo se despertó viéndome pegado a ella limpiando su cara, rápidamente se puso roja y bajo la mirada, yo también me sonrojé pero le levanté la cara con el pañuelo y terminé de quitarle el maquillaje, tras eso un acto raudo, se acerco a mí y me abrazó muy fuerte, como si pensase que yo soy o era un espejismo, tras soltarme me dijo avergonzada.-Gracias- Y se quedo dormida.

Escuché un pequeño ruidito subiendo las escaleras y vi a mi hermano, algo sonrojado por la bebida que cuando me vio me hizo muecas para que la abrazase. Él debe saber de eso, tira cada fin de semana, o menos, así que seguí su consejo y la abracé. Ella se despertó y me sonrió tiernamente mientras ambos cerrábamos los ojos simultáneamente.

Lo último que recuerdo fue un beso en la frente y el **Click** del switch que mi hermano apagó. Escuché un. —Bien hecho Rubik, coronaste—Y ahí me quedé dormido, frente a una chica "linda" dentro de lo que cabe y algo "feliz" creo yo… **Hoy fue un gran día.**

 **Anthony: Gracias a todos por llegarse un rato al fic.**

 **Spectral: ¿Te volverás a cambiar el nombre de nuevo a SrRubik?**

 **Anthony: No lo creo negro, no lo creo…**

 **Rubik: Bueno me voy hijos de su puta madre. *Suena un portazo y como un carro arranca***

 **Anthony: Un dia de estos le poncharé las llantas a tu hermano, para que no haga eso.**

 **Spectral: Já desgraciado…**

 **Anthony: Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo hijos de su puta madre :-D**

 **(Todos los insultos dichos por "Anthony" o "Rubik" deben ser tomados como joda, peor si es un insulto dicho por "Spectral", la cagaron en banda)**


	2. No te quiero lastimar

**Spectral: Hola a todos aquí Willyrex comentando…**

 **Rubik: ¿Eres pendejo verdad?**

 **Spectral: No, pero ese wey tiene muchos seguidores, a ver si nos topamos con uno.**

 **Rubik: Meh, prefiero ver a Alexelcapo.**

 **Anthony: Callense ambos y pónganse a actuar puta madre.**

El día empezaba a alzarse, los colores amarillentos y blanquecinos solares empezaban a filtrarse por la ventana que estaba cerca de la litera. Con pesar escuche un bostezo proveniente de la yegua que me acompañaba, ya no se sentía tanto frio como ayer, pero aun así no era buena idea arriesgarse a agarrar un resfriado. Empezaba a tratar moverme, en van. Sentía un peso aplastándome un poco. Abrí los ojos con sumo pesar y fastidio y me vi debajo de ella, aplastado bajo su poco peso, era bastante divertido tratar de quitármela de encima porque realmente si hacia fuerza me daba miedo lastimarla. Aunque se me habían cruzado varias ideas por la cabeza, no creí necesario usar mucha contextura para quitármela. Me volteé quedó mi cabeza dando a uno de sus costados, y paso siguiente empecé a hacerle cosquillas con la boca, los labios y los dientes. Ella empezaba a temblar y ligeras risitas salían de sus labios, aunque se escuchaban algo ahogadas (Porque estaba boca abajo) se notaba que surgía efecto. No paso mucho tiempo para que ella se moviera de encima de mí, algo lenta se bajó de la cama y arrastrando la sabana dejo la cama desorganizada. Yo mirando incrédulo la facilidad de hacer un desastre la cama solo sonreí y dije algo sonrojado. –Buenos días linda- Ella algo somnolienta se voltea con fijo pesar en mí, un ligero rubor se torno en su cara y bajando la mirada se acercó a mí y me ayudo a pararme, todo en un frio silencio.

Con una tierna sonrisa me recibió, y aunque algo atónito por ni devolver mis "buenos días", me recibió con otro fuerte abrazo. Justo como el de ayer antes de acostarnos, fue bastante extraño ya que no me lo esperaba, de hecho, un acto de cariño era lo menos que me esperaba de ella, aunque algo repentino. Me miró directo a los ojos, ahí pude ver su sufrimiento, todo lo que había pasado con tan solo ver sus ojos, vi desde su adicción a la "hierba mágica" hasta las "pastillas de velocidad" era bastante triste la verdad, y ese dicho de que los ojos son la ventana al alma es totalmente cierto, y su alma se veía bastante atormentada la verdad.

Me fijé en sus labios, pero por lo tanto ella seguía fijada en mis ojos, tratando de descifrarme por algún motivo en particular. Me miró asustada por un instante, pero con sumo desquite de poder, me mantuvo agarrado; sus patas las habían colocado cerca de mis hombros, y me miró fijamente acercándose peligrosamente a mí. Extrañado me separé de ella con un ligero rubor en mis pómulos. Ella solo sonrió y se fue del cuarto.

Escuché unas risas provenientes de la parte superior de la litera, y con un enojo algo premeditado mi hermano me lanzo la bufanda con la que lo arropé ayer. -¿Pero qué demonios haces?-Pregunté tirando una retorica. El se asomó con rapidez y me dijo. —Hermano, ella te quiere—Dijo con una sonrisa.

Le miré con una sonrisa sarcástica y le dije. -Sabes que apenas nos conocemos, ¿verdad?—Acto seguido bajó con rapidez en sus movimientos. Se colocó un sombrero que estaba guindado en la percha de la habitación y me dijo. —Cabrón, la salvaste de la calle, está sumamente agradecida, y quiere compensártelo—Dijo guiñándome uno de sus ojos. La misma situación volvió, me empecé a sonrojar y a negar la acusación de Spectral…ya que lo que decía era bastante fuerte, que una yegua se enamore de mí. Tengo tanto tiempo que no experimentaba esta situación. Desde el jardín de potrillos, y ahora que lo menciona…Tengo algo de miedo.

-Oye, tengo que bañarme te veo en un rato campeón-Dijo con una sonrisa algo siniestra.

Estaba bastante enardecido de lo ocurrido, que la yegua que salvé de la calle se haya enamorado de mi, y que no conozca ni su nombre me da para ponerme a pensar. Y eso haré, me encerraré en el estudio con una botella de whiskey, y trataré de pensar en las cosas en las que estoy fallando. Salí del cuarto y vi a la misteriosa yegua entrar en el baño. _Ok, se bañará o algo_ pensé. Pero ¡no! Mi hermano está allí dentro y no creo que sea buena idea que entre con él bañándose, de seguro pasará algo si no los detengo. Empecé a trotar un poco rápido, pero por culpa de un cable en la habitación me tropecé rodé por el piso llevándome a la yegua por el frente, cayendo ambos en el suelo del baño. En una posición bastante comprometedora, la tenia contra el piso, atrapándola con las dos patas delanteras, dándole la cara. Ambos sonrojados, pero yo más que todo asustado de la acción que había pasado. No me lo podía creer estaba "sometiendo" a una yegua y tras todo lo aprendido en mis años viviendo solo no creí posible que esto llegase a pasar.

Mi hermano escuchó el estruendo y se asomó con algo de gracia en sus ojos, apenas vio la situación, solo se echó a reir…, -Oigan, si quieren me voy de la casa, no hay rollo—Dijo tirándome sonrisa increíblemente cinica a mi ser. No estaba totalmente molesto, si no avergonzado.

Ella fue la primera en quitarme de encima, con sus fuerzas por el piso la tuve que ayudar a pararse para que se pudiera levantar.

Después de que se levantara me vio algo avergonzada, no sabía lo que le ocurría, pero estaba claro que no era nada normal. Se acerco a mí con una esponja y me la puso cerca. Fue hasta la bañera y abrió el grifo… Con extrema cautela cerró la puerta y se quitó la sudadera que le había dado, junto a su ropa interior **(Cabe destacar que todo pony tiene sus órganos reproductores y se los tapan con sus vestimentas)** yo me le quedaba mirando atónito y algo avergonzado. Ella me miró con una mirada inocente y me hizo una seña para que agarrase la esponja. _Cosa que hice._ Acto después se metió de lleno en la bañera esperando algo.

No lo podía creer, había visto a una yegua desnuda, tan cerca de mí y tan natural como inocente se había desnudado frente a mí. No la entendía, estaba viéndome como esperando a que hiciera algo, estaba haciéndome señas ¿para que la lavase?, sip, no lo podía creer, aunque dudo que ella misma se pueda bañar, con todo lo que ha pasado, dudo de que no tenga hambre, ella con su mirada inocente me volvía loco, bastante para decir la verdad.

Lentamente la bañera se fue llenando de agua, mientras trataba de iniciar una conversación con ella…lo único que realizaba era subir o bajar la cabeza por cada pregunta que hacía, me parecía de alguna u otra forma tierna, de la misma manera en cómo me miraba, y me sonreía. Ella trataba de permanecer quieta, pero se notaba que disfrutaba el baño, y más con esta temperatura que daba frio incluso estar sin nada de protección; el agua caliente la estaba regulando su temperatura y por si fuera poco, su pelaje…no sé pero estaba bastante sucio, porque ella no era grisácea, era de un color blanquecino. Un pelín más oscuro que el de Spectral, pero ahí iba.

Le pasaba la esponja con cuidado por su cuero a punta de magia, ella se veía feliz por su cara, la viva imagen de felicidad se retrataba en ella, no fue muy duro, aunque se le ve que le dolía un poco las pasadas de esponjas, entrecerraba los ojos cada vez que se la pasaba y eso, no es nada bueno. La vi apenado, con la esponja levitando pude ver cómo un poco de sangre salpicó la bañera, eso me dejó perplejo, apenas revisé el área donde había pasado la esponja, vi la herida que tenia, no era la gran cosa, pero me preocupo. Tuve que salir a buscar un paño. –Ya vengo lindura—Comenté para mi mismo porque sabía que ella no me iba a responder.

Cuando regresé me encontré con ella bastante alegre, estaba buscando el champú tarareando una canción, supuse que no me había visto, y solo me quedé viéndola, a ver qué tramaba. Ella siguió buscándolo, se salió un momento de la bañera y se agachó para buscarlo en las alacenas que quedaban abajo del lavacascos.

Vi la pose de la yegua y se me cayó lo que traía encima, ella solo se volteó apenada y bajó la cabeza. (Pero mantenía el rabo alto, y meneándolo), estaba viéndola totalmente embobado, como si me mantuviese hipnotizado. Lentamente me iba acercando a ella, encarpado con la picha durísima. ¡Pero no! Ella es demasiado linda como para que yo le hiciera tal acto de hijoputez. Solamente me paré en el acto, y la cubrí con la toalla. Ella me miró extrañado y se levanto completamente para dar hacia mí. Ambos nos mirábamos perfectamente el uno al otro, nos leíamos los pensamientos, aun así, la miraba no como a una yegua con la que me pudiera acostar, si no como una yegua que tengo que proteger.

Ella vio bajo de mí, y observó como en mi pantalón se me marcaba el bulto, eso parece que la sonrojó. Y con una extraña mirada de entre seducción e inocencia me indico que la acompañara a la tina, cosa que rechacé de inmediato con un fuerte. – ¡NO! —Que creo que asusté un poco a la chica. Que con algo de sonrojo me miró, extrañada por tal acto de rebeldía frente a mis deseos carnales e impuros…No los voy a engañar, me encantaría darle lo suyo a ella, pero tengo que estar claro, ni me sé su nombre.

Salí del baño pero antes dejando el pote de champú a su disposición. Ella trató de seguirme el paso pero me había encerrado en mi despacho. Tranqué la puerta y exclamé. -¡No puedes estar haciéndome estas insinuaciones, yo te quiero cuidar, no quiero hacerte el amor. ENTIENDE YA NO TE TIENES QUE ACOSTAR CON TODOS LOS CORCELES QUE VEAS…por favor, discúlpame por gritarte, pero tienes que entender, estás a salvo. Y nadie te obligará a nada, eres libre para ser o decir lo que quieras, porque yo estaré ahí para ayudarte cariño. Ahora, termina de bañarte y acicalarte, que en un rato saldré y te curaré la herida que tienes ahí en el costado—

Me alejé de la puerta con unas lágrimas en el rostro, estaba bastante consternado por lo que había pasado. Y cosas como esas se tienen que arrancar de raíz, porque ella no puede estar haciendo esas cosas. Caminé con pesar hasta la vidriera de licores y agarré un escocés bastante añejo que tenía para una ocasión especial, lo abrí y empecé a emborracharme junto a un cigarro que saqué de la gaveta del escritorio.

Trago tras trago, calada tras calada, todo sentía que nada servía, ningún propósito sentía al estar aquí sentado, viendo por mi ventana panorámica, calaba hondo el cigarro, ya era el quinto que prendía, y no parecía drenar nada de lo que sentía por esta señorita, estaba bastante preocupado por ella, y no solo por la facilidad con la que pudo haberme convencido de tirármela ahí en el baño, pero…es que la quiero proteger y a la vez quiero amarla y besarla. No sé si viene al caso, pero creo que me estoy enamorando de ella. Y no por las razones correctas; me senté en mi escritorio de nuevo, agarré mi máquina de escribir y empecé un nuevo poema.

"No sé si amarte o protegerte"

"Cuando te vi mi instinto me llamó

Despertando todas mis emociones al mismo tiempo

Al verte malherida un faro me alertó

Y aún así sabiendo tu posición algo me disparó

Un gran sentimiento que llevo dentro me sonó

Y las verdades que retengo se fugaron

Para dar paso a mis sentimientos primitivos

Que lo más doloroso fue verte así,

Desvalida y frágil

Como si nadie nunca hubiese estado para ti.

Eso me rompió

Me quebró, y me destrozó.

Por eso quiero regresarte a ti

Lo que alguna vez perdiste

Esas ganas de vivir

Que con sueños, adquiriste.

Siempre estaré allí para ti…"

Volví a calar mi cigarro, dejándolo solo un poco antes del filtro, revisé el papel que había escrito, y sonreí. Algo había vuelto a mí, no sabía lo que era, pero tenía ganas de juntarlo a mis poemas que estaba realizando para vendérselos a la editorial, no eran muchos, pero con todo mi corazón los había escrito, incluso mi más grande poema, que tienen exhibido de forma permanente en la galería de arte mórbida y extraña lo escribí con mi propia sangre, cuando ayudaba a mi hermano de salir de la crisis en la que estaba, cuando lo dejó la chica esa; muchos no entendían el significado de la palabra "dolor", porque relativamente es un sentimiento que uno vive en diferentes escalas, aun así, logre "visualizar" mi dolor, y pude sentir lo que mi hermano sentía, esa desesperación ligada con odio y resentimiento. Nada de lo que sentía era igual, pero cuando llevas tanto tiempo infeliz como yo y de repente sientes un dolor intrínseco y como una puñalada dentro del corazón, sabes que te jodiste. Recibes más de lo que quieres, más rabia y más dolor del que planeabas recibir, desde lo que menos quieres hasta lo que más anhelas, todo en el mismo golpe.

Después de tirar el filtro del cigarro a la papelera, revisé un momento los papeles que me envió la editorial, y mientras me servía otra taza de café vi hacia la ventana dándome cuenta de que estaba bastante calmado el clima _Bueno será mañana un día relajado, veré si la saco a pasear. O algo_ pensé. Bebí un sorbo, amargo. Como yo, negro. Como mi alma, y sin azúcar. Como mis emociones; deserté un poco de mis pensamientos, y con agria voluntad me puse a arreglar los papeles, puse los poemas desde los de amor, hasta los de odio y resentimiento. Y con una sonrisa cínica los guarde en una carpeta "Los Poemas de Rubik" sip, súper original.

Volví a mi, requise con cautela el bolso que me habían regalado en la pasada feria del libro, saqué las cosas que estaban ahí y las guarde en la caja. Bufé un poco para mis adentros. Y metí la carpeta dentro del bolso, guardé lo que sobraba de licor ahí y me puse un abrigo. Con lo que a su vez me metí unos cigarrillos en el bolsillo pequeño. Dejé unas hojas dentro del bolso y finalmente poniendo fin a mi recorrido en el despacho, dejé un pequeño lápiz en mi bolsillo, junto a los cigarros.

Salí un rato a la sala. Vi que mi hermano no estaba, pero había dejado comida para ella y para mi, -algo bueno por su parte—Pensé. Me acosté en el sofá y dejé el bolso para ir a buscar algo de comer.

Me dirigí a la cocina, y agarré los platos, los calenté un poco en el microondas y los servi en la mesa.

Después de eso, fui al cuarto. Y la encontré estaba dormida boca abajo, se notaba que había llorado en la almohada, estaba húmeda. Aunque nada específicamente grave. Me senté junto a ella, ya se veía más repuesta, (Estéticamente hablando) aparte de eso, decidí hacerle un poco de cariño en la melena, aproveché para peinarla y acicalarla.

No duró mucho para que se despertara. Estaba algo sonrojada y al voltearse se le notaba un poco la hinchazón en sus ojos, sus lindos ojos violetas, me indicó que me acercara un poco, veía como trataba de articular algunas palabras, pero todas terminaban en sonidos sin sentidos. Básicamente no sabía, o no podía hablar bien, por algún motivo que desconozco. La vi fijamente y de su boca salió.-Lo-siento. Rubik…Dis-cul-pa-Ya lo había soltado, y había sido bastante agradable haberlo escuchado de su boca, una disculpa sincera, lo que hice fue abrazarla y mantenerla cerca mío por unos momentos. La había calmado ya.

/Algunas horas después/

Ya habíamos almorzado, y estábamos sentados juntos tomando café. Bueno, yo le contaba de mis cuentos variados y ella me escuchaba con mucha atención. La habitación estaba bastante cálida y muy acogedora, con lo que con un impulso me pasé al mueble donde ella estaba sentada, y en una señal, ella me indico que me acercara, nos sentamos juntos, mientras yo le relataba la historia de Pat, el pirata cojo.

"Un pony grande de piel marrón

Que en una aventura él zarpó.

Con muchos piratas él se encontró.

Pero ninguno a él le ganó.

Siempre feliz y muy sonriente,

Él pirata Pat cocinaba sus filetes"

Rimaba para ella, al parecer le gustaban ese tipo de literatura, una alegre donde todos eran felices, eso me gustaba de su persona, una yegua linda, que sonreía frente a cualquier adversidad, cueste lo que le cueste. No la pensaba así. Pero realmente me sonrojaba que no le importase estar en mis cascos mientras le leía un cuento de los míos.

En una de esas revisé el reloj. Eran las 4pm, tenía que salir para la cita con la editorial a las 6pm, pero como buen pony precavido, hice un buen plan para cumplir, desde buscarle unas ropas a la yegua, y comprar algo de comida. Eso era bastante importante para mí. Y no quería que siguiese vistiendo mis chaquetas viejas de la marina, que aunque le quedaban bien, no les servían mucho para el frio. Y vaya que iba a empeorar la temperatura.

Fuimos a comprar algunas cosas, todos los transeúntes la miraban mal, con un terrible asco o pavor, me molestaba la forma en que la miraban, y más me molestaría si le llegasen a hablar. El frio invierno no me dejó calentarme del enojo, y menos molestarme, porque cada vez que alguien se le quedaba viendo, ella se interponía entre mi vista y la de la persona y me trataba de convencer de que no hiciera nada estúpido, bastante lindo de su parte. Pero la gota derramo el vaso cuando llegué a un restaurant, para hacer hablar con el encargado de dicha tienda (Me debía un dinero, y se lo venía a encargar).

Todos los que estaban allí presentes la miraban con asco, y repudio. Incluso una joven yegua trató de escupirle la cara, cosa que me hubiera sacado de mis casillas si ella no se lo hubiera tomado a la ligera con una sonrisa bastante tierna. Ella lo sabía, si me llegaba a enojar, iba a montar una escena en el restaurant, y íbamos a quedar muy mal parados. Ambos llegamos a la barra, y pedí hablar con el encargado, un viejo corcel de cuero azulado, que con una barba poblada me miraba extrañado. –"Qué puedo hacer por usted"—Me dijo acongojado. Y yo por su puesto a cobrar había llegado (Ok staph las rimas)

Miró bastante molesto a mi acompañante y le dijo. –Oye, maldita puta, te dije que si volvías a venir a mi restaurant a ensuciar su reputación te iba a echar, ¿No es así?-Dijo apuntándole con el casco. Rápidamente me interpuse, y alcé un poco la voz.-¡Ni se atreva a señalarla!—Exclamé. La gente de alrededor se me quedó viendo extrañado, como el joven escritor puede estar defendiendo a tal yegua asquerosa. -¿Qué haces defendiendo a esa perra?—Dijo escupiendo a un perol cercano a mi yegua acompañante. –Ella es una yegua libre, puede y hará lo que le venga en gana según lo estipulado en la ley—Dije viéndolo con una mirada desafiante.

La gente empezó a retirarse, no querían ver la estupidez que posiblemente pasaría.

-Muy bien. Pero si tú pagaste por sus deudas que es lo que han dicho por ahí. También deberías pagarme-Dijo en un tono burlón pero a la vez amargo. Lo miré extrañado y volteé a mirarla a ella, que con pesar bajó la cara de la vergüenza. –Este hombre dice que tienes una deuda con él, ¿eso es cierto?-Le pregunté tratando de mirarla a la cara.

-S—Si-Dijo con algo de dures en sus labios. Solo asentí y le pregunté al hombre, cuanto debía.

-26 bits, por robarme unos filetes y panes del mes pasado-Dijo empezando a limpiar la barra. Lo vi con una mirada cómica y le dije. -Descuéntalo de lo que TÚ me debes-Agregué. Ella sonrió un poco pero bajó la mirada al ver que el señor se le había quedado viendo.

-Muy, bien, ahora te debo 174 bits…Ok, aquí tienes. Pero desde ahora, ninguno de vosotros podéis entrar aquí-Dijo entregándome un saco de monedas que sacó de su caja registradora.

Me empecé a alejar de la barra con el dinero en mi bolso, pero antes de salir me volteé y le dije en un tono gris y desagradable—Y yo que venía a traer a los de la editorial aquí, pero ahora esto es una basura de restaurant-Dije escupiendo al piso antes de salir.

Revisé el reloj por segunda vez y eran ya cerca de las 5pm, y todavía me daba tiempo para ir a comprarle unas camisas abrigadas a ella…

Seguimos la calle hasta entrar a la boutique, encontramos a una pony bastante linda acostada mirando al techo suspirando. —Buenas dije entrando—Ella se me quedó mirando como tratando de descifrar mi cara y con algo de alegría saltó a recibirme. — ¡Hola! Soy Rarity, soy una de las amigas de tu hermano—Dijo en un tono alegre y algo sonrojada. _De las de fin de semana será._ Pensé. –Oh, sí de mi hermano… ¿Desde cuándo no te llama?-Dije bastante sarcástico. Cosa que la tomo desprevenida, un mechón de cabello se le separo del resto haciéndose ver como víctima y suspiró. —Dijo que me llamaría el día siguiente, y han pasado 4 semanas que no lo veo-Dijo algo decaída. –Já, típico de mi hermano…-Dije viéndola como se lamentaba ella sola.

-¿Bueno, que puedo hacer por ustedes?-Dijo con una sonrisa falsa.

-Quiero comprarle unos abrigos a mi yegua acompañante-Dije bastante feliz haciendo que ella se pusiera adelante.

Rarity la vió y su mirada se cambió a una de odio. –Yo no atiendo a prostitutas-Dijo en un tono asqueado.

Solo bufé y me acerqué a ella. –Vengo escuchando eso desde que salí de casa, y ella es ahora mi acompañante, ya no es una puta… ¿Por favor puedes venderme algo para que ella se ponga cuando sea invierno?-Dije con pesadez en la mirada. —Oh ok, está bien, si usted lo dice, señor escritor—Dijo algo amargada.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que regresó con un lindo suéter lila que combinaba bastante bien con sus ojos, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, me dio un beso en la mejilla. Sonrojándome a mas no poder, tras eso, le pagué unos 67 bits a Rarity y decidí dirigirme a la cita con la editorial, sosteniendo un cigarro con magia, calando en lo más profundo de él, veía como mis penas lentamente se alejaban, ella se acercó a mi y me abrazó por un momento. Se separó de mí y me dijo tratando de articular. –"Gra-cias. Por to-do, te-quie-ro"—Dijo en unos movimientos bastante acelerados.

Ya era hora, y habíamos quedado en el parque a las 6pm. Ambos estábamos felices y contentos. Yo jugaba con su cabello mientras le contaba historias sobre Bat el pobre cartero.

"Bat era un cartero.

Que soñó en ser marinero.

Pero su familia no lo dejaba.

Por tener poco dinero.

Pero el ansiaba el día.

En que se pusiera fin a la pesadilla.

Su familia le había comprado un bote.

Para navegar el mar junto a su guajalote.

Que con mucha expectación.

Embarcó su primera expedición.

Ella se rió dulcemente, mientras se acercaba a mí. —"Sacred"—Dijo algo sonrojada.

 **Rubik: Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, nos veremos en una próxima entrega cuando me salga de la polla hacer 4000 putas palabras ahora, me iré a dormir que son las 3:24 am en Venezuela.**

 **Spectral: Y si, bateé en la caja de bateo de rarity.** **Come at me bro.**

 **Spike: Te voy a matar *beep***

 **Anthony: See ya!**


	3. Una historia por escarbar

**Rubik: Hola, bienvenidos de nuevo al fanfic. Estoy feliz de seguir aquí con vosotros…ahora a lo que venimos. Bueno primero quiero agradecer a BM el haberme ayudado en una parte bastante jodida de mi vida (actualmente) pero dentro de lo que cabe, para mí, nos hemos vuelto bastantes amigos. (Creo).**

Estaba patidifuso, me había dicho una palabra ella sola sin yo haberle preguntado nada, bueno puedo asumir que estoy progresando con las conversaciones que tengo con ella…es algo supongo. La vi medio atónito y me recibió con una sonrisa miedosa. Y las patas abiertas con las que me abrazó. _Lindo gesto_. Pensé. Pero ahora no es momento de ponerme romántico, ni nada de esas babosadas pero ahora tengo que encontrarme con los de la editorial para que me firmen los papeles de la nueva venta del libro. (El de los poemas), aparte necesito la plata para pagar el stand en la feria del libro. Esos hijos de la reata de la feria no me quieren invitar pero nooo, cuando yo agarro y muevo a las masas para el evento allí si me quieren ahí todo el puto día.

Se recostó en mi costado y me empezó a hacer señas para que sacara el libro de nuevo, se me hizo raro porque ya le había leído los poemas, pero ella insistió. Cosa en la que la complací y accediendo al libro lo saqué con mi magia y lo recosté junto a ella. –Ok, ¿esto era lo que querías verdad linda?-Pregunté aun sabiendo que no me respondería. Respondió asintiendo _como siempre,_ pero no le paré mucho, y seguí abriendo el libro. Ella se me quedó mirando y me lo quitó con la boca, cosa que me hizo gracia y dejé que lo agarrara dándole además del libro una sonrisa…ella comenzó a ojear el libro con bastante rapidez pasando de los poemas lindos y tontos a los poemas oscuros y macabros. Recorrió rápidamente las páginas como si un rayo se tratase, y me devolvió el libro en la primera página de los poemas oscuros. Me indicó que se los leyera, pero realmente me daba algo de miedo. Porque nunca le había narrado a alguien lo que sentía, el odio que sentía, la arrechera que a veces me pegaba contra la humanidad y bueno, me ponía a escribir cosas por ese estilo. Pero ella es demasiado inocente dentro de lo que yo escribo como para ponerse a leer mis pequeños relatos oscuros, saben, es como si a una niña le tirases un libro de **Edgar Allan Colt** no sé, eso es para gente que se odia a sí mismo…jaja. No vale, pero tienes que entender la visión oscura que manejamos nosotros los escritores mundanos de la parte desastrosas de la mente, una macabra forma de ver el mundo. Una particularmente cínica que compartíamos mi hermano y yo, él por el dolor de perder a su amor, y yo por perder a mis padres.

La vi algo asustado y entre explicaciones de por qué no debía leerle esos poemas, pero todo se volvió bastante agua cuando me vió a los ojos, sus bellos ojos violetas se cruzaron con mis ojos verdes. Era algo bastante lindo, una chispa me recordó a lo de esta mañana, me sonrojé y bajé la cara…Ella no me dejó que lo hiciera por mucho tiempo porque me subió la cabeza con su nariz, dejándome de nuevo a su merced. A sus lindos ojos, la veía con una boba sonrisa mientras escuchaba burlas por la parte de al lado. Era claro, algunos imbéciles se ponían a burlarse de nosotros. Ella me abrazó en ese justo instante y se pegó a mi pecho, como tratando de ocultarse de los que se burlaban de ella, o mejor dicho de nosotros.

Los vi sobre el hombro, es una pareja de pegasos, viéndonos asqueados de lo que hacíamos. Yo no entendía ni la mitad de lo que pasaba, pero estaba claro que ellos repudiaban a mi yegua acompañante, y eso a mí me tocaba bastante la moral, que unos imbéciles se burlen de una yegua que pasó por lo que pasó, eso me parece deleznable en tantos niveles que simplemente…no podía aguantar tanto la pela.

Alejé a la chica un poco de mi persona y me alcé sobre mis patas. Ellos voltearon inmediatamente como si un tiro hubiese sonado en la lejanía. Los miré fijamente y les dije.- ¿De qué coño se ríen?-La vi de reojo y observé que estaba mirando en dirección contraria para evitar que la vieran llorar, eso me rompió el corazón y me redujo al nivel de los cretinos esos. –Sabes, es de mala educación meterse en las conversaciones ajenas cuando tú no tienes moral de defender a una puta cualquiera-Dijo la yegua de la relación.

Mi acompañante se sintió pisada, ultrajada y destrozada por semejante acusación de la yegua presuntuosa esa, la miré con asco y repudio, me le acerqué hasta donde su marido me lo permitió, él también me miró con desgana y desprecio. Yo solo le miré y le dije-¿Sabes todo lo que ella ha sufrido en su vida? ¿Tienes alguna puta idea de lo que me he tenido que aguantar desde que salí de mi casa por gentuza como ustedes dos? ¡NO! Todos vosotros sois unos malditos infelices que solo quieren burlarse de los demás con vidas miserables, ¿y qué si ella tuvo un pasado turbio? Ahora está conmigo…Ella cambiará para bien, y eso de hacer llorar a una yegua desvalida…me dais asco-Dije mientras me alejaba de ambos pegasos hasta mi chica. Ellos solo se quedaron viendo a la escena mientras yo me sentaba para tratar de calmarla. –Suerte reintegrando a tu puta a la sociedad de nuevo. Maricón-Dijo el Pegaso antes de tomar vuelo y seguir con su vida.

Nos vimos mutuamente, ambos con el ánimo por el suelo, ella con una sonrisa rota por el llanto, y yo con cara de tristeza evidente. La abracé fuertemente y le dije al oído-No importa lo que digan los demás, eres ahora la yegua más importante de mi vida. Y nunca permitiré que nadie te hiera así sin pelear, tu yo, y mi hermano si se llega. Seremos nosotros tres contra el mundo cariño. Eres mi acompañante ahora y no me iré sin dar lucha-Dije mientras nos abrazábamos. Sentía sus lagrimas caer en mis hombros. Pero no sentía las mías ni bajar ni salir de mis ojos…era extraño, me sentía jodidamente mal, pero no lograba entristecerme lo necesario como para ponerme a llorar. Ella se despegó de mí en una fuerte sacudida y me veía incrédula de que no derramaba ni una puta lagrima. Me observó y me abofeteo tiernamente para tratar de "sacarme" del trance en el cual no estaba. Eso me pareció lindo hasta un punto. Porque se estaba preocupando por mí, nadie en mucho tiempo se había preocupado por mí. Era algo tan lindo, tan inocente y con tan buenas intenciones que pasaba por alto todas las estupideces que habían pasado hoy y simplemente me dejé llevar. Le di un beso en la frente y la abracé fuerte, como si fuese a desaparecer si la dejara de abrazar, y ahí empezaron a caer las lágrimas. Ella quedó incrédula de cómo me había hecho tocar fondo tal acto de cariño desinteresado.

Ya habían pasado unos minutos de lo sucedido y nos encontrábamos de nuevo en nuestra posición, ella recostada en mí mientras ahora le leía algunos poemas oscuros… **(Quería hacer un inciso, aquí el poema inaugural es de mi amigo M, que se lo robe mientras hablábamos por skype, nada más)**

-Que si me moría no me importaría, porque siento que está vida es como un denso bosque, siempre habrá alguien que quiera talar la belleza del mismo-Dije mientras apartaba el libro de mis ojos para ver la reacción que había conseguido en mi acompañante. Una ligera sonrisa confusa, fue lo que hizo. Se me hizo tierno y continué un poco más fuerte…

-Yo soy la danza que ha va al compas del vals

Yo he estado en todos

Muchos me temen, otros me anhelan

Generaciones me han temido y me han usado

Estoy presente en todo momento

Más nunca sabes cuál es ese momento

Solo me conocerás en un momento, y ese está cerca-

La mirada de ella fue bastante extrañada y un poco avergonzada de lo que estaba escuchando, supuse que nunca había estado presente frente a la literatura oscura, pero asintió con ligereza la cabeza y me dio una sonrisa está vez algo más calmada y me dijo a duras penas.-Mue, er, te-Comentó orgullosa de haber "descifrado" por donde iban los tiros del "poema" corto. La miré orgulloso y le hice un pequeño cariño en la punta de la nariz, para denotar que había tenido razón en lo que estaba diciendo.

Me apuntó de nuevo al compilatorio de poemas, _creo que quiere que le lea otro_ , pensé. Dude un poco en si debía volver a leerle algo de mis obras, pero no le di muchas vueltas al tema y continué con la otra página.

-Muy bien cariñito, este se llama "Dark Angel"

-Te espero en las sombras, pero nunca te apuro

Soy el ángel que te protege de un momento inoportuno

Pero cuando te toca conocerme

Estoy dispuesto a extenderte el brazo

En busca de un abrazo-Dije finalizando.

La vi algo nerviosa cuando terminé de narrárselo, estaba algo ida y viendo a la nada. Se quedó así por unos instantes, como cosa rara mía traté de moverla y/o sacudirla para sacarla del trance. –Eh, ¿estás bien?-Dije algo sonsacado, ella sacudió la cabeza como si tratase de quitarse un bicho que tiene en la crin o algo.

Observó directamente a mis ojos, para tratar de analizar lo que le había dicho. Al parecer luego de un breve silencio en el cual estuvimos sus ojos se aguaron y se pegó a mi pecho tratando de soltar una frase, que no logré nunca entender. A duras penas logrando esbozar más que sencillas palabras cortas, logré entender algo: "No quiero morir" o eso supuse que estaba diciendo. La vi asombrado, al parecer nunca se había fijado en que todos moriremos en algún punto de nuestra vida, eso…esa sensación horrible que te da cuando estás solo en casa tratando de agarrar inspiración viendo al horizonte en una bella noche de junio, sabes que el sentimiento de miedo y angustia te dominan por un leve rato cuando tienes miedo de cerrar los ojos porque piensas que no volverás a abrirlos. Eso siempre me pasaba, en especial cuando compartía la soledad con mis cigarrillos, esos que trataban de calar en mi alma para sacar alguna respuesta lógica a mi miedo, está claro que todos moriremos, es lo más normal. Incluso podría decir que es una función básica de un ser vivo, morir…

Revisé el reloj, eran ya las 6:12pm y los de la editorial no habían llegado a la cita, se me hacía bastante inusual que los "ejecutivos" que mandaba la editorial para contactar conmigo cada vez que terminara un proyecto no hubiesen llegado. Ellos siempre solían molestarme para que saliera de casa para entregarles el proyecto finalizado, eso me fastidiaba en gran medida, porque mi hermano y yo somos sus fuentes más grandes de ingresos, somos los que ponemos verde en sus bolsillos…y en los nuestros, no es por ser malo…pero es cierto, y me preocupa en gran medida la tardanza del equipo de inteligencia de la editorial….*Bufido*-Los esperaremos hasta las 7pm, si no llegan nos vamos de aquí-Dije acariciando la melena de la yegua.

Separé el poco espacio entre ambos, miré directamente a la yegua y le dije-No me importa si todos nos moriremos, ambos pasaremos una buena temporada linda, y acuérdate que esto solo es un mal sueño, y que pronto despertaremos…hace frío y la sangre coagula, todos dentro de poquito nos iremos a un lugar mejor, en donde poder compartir por siempre-Dije abrazándola lo más fuerte que pude. Ella me miró con cara de que le mentía, pero se lo decía desde el fondo de mi corazón. –En, E-n ser-rio-Dijo con duro pesar. En sus palabras. –Te lo prometo, puedes confiar en mí-Dije algo alegre pero de todos modos, se me notaba algo tenso el tono.

Ella se acomodó la melena y me dio un tierno beso en la frente antes de separarse de mí. –Vámonos-Dije en forma comprensiva y cariñosa. —Nos iremos por ahí a pasar la tarde-noche-Complementé al final. Me miró de forma inquisidora y solo asintió _Ahí va de nuevo asintiendo como siempre. Jaja, espero que nunca pierda el cariño que tenga por mí._ Pensé

Nos fuimos por donde vinimos, claro sin pasar por los establecimientos asquerosos esos, pero pensé un poco _¿La llevaré a la casa de nuevo para "pasar tiempo juntos" ahí?, de seguro mi hermano está cogiendo con alguna yegua…será mejor no ir._ Maquiné dentro de lo que cabe

Salimos por la salida secundaria del parque, veíamos la calle, estaba bastante limpiecita, los faroles empezaban a iluminar las calles de Ponyville y se complementaban hermosa y sobriamente los colores anaranjados del reflejo azulado del cielo, era una vista bastante llenante en un sentido literal de la palabra, cada vez que me detenía y sentía el ligero roce de mi yegua acompañante podía sentir como ella también se quedaba mirando al ocaso. Cosa que aprovechamos con todas las ganas, me indicó con la nariz que nos acercáramos a una de los bancos que el gobierno de Ponyville había puesto alrededor de la plaza principal del pueblo. Nos sentamos con ligera pereza en los pasos y simplemente nos pusimos a contemplar el bello atardecer con el que nos habíamos topado hoy.

Una linda sonrisa se poso en sus labios y tembló un poco. La sensación me la contagió, ambos teníamos un ligero frío que nos recorría bastante rápido la carne, cosa que hizo que me provocara una bebida caliente, ¿ _Sí, por qué no?_ Pensé para mis adentros. Me apoyé en el extremo contrario a ella y me separé un poco, -¿Se te antoja algo caliente?-Dije con una sonrisa cariñosa. Su reacción fue bastante inusual, se medio sonrojó y bajo la mirada como si le hubiera dado un ataque de nervios ligado previamente con vergüenza. Pensé un poco en lo que había dicho previamente y me hizo bastante gracia. _Coño, que sonó como si me le estuviera insinuando…jaja_ En un acto de reflejos me levanté algo apenado y me excusé diciéndole que necesitaba ir al baño. _Voy a sorprenderla con un café o un chocolate caliente._ –Ya vengo linda, tengo que ir al baño-Volví a decir mientras que ella asintiendo con la cabeza me "accedió" el paso quedándose sola temblando un poco apreciando el lindo ocaso.

Troté un poco hasta los puestos más cercanos de comida/bebida que rodeaban la plaza y arreglándome un poco la chaqueta entré a la tienda. _"Dulces de BonBon" lindo nombre_. Argumenté para mí mismo. Entré, no había mucha gente en la tienda así que con una sonrisa me acerqué al mostrador. El ambiente en el que se encontraba la tienda era bastante agradable, una linda unicornio tocando la lira sentada en una de las mesitas para tomar café de la esquina. Cargaba una gabardina larga marrón para el frío y un sombrero que combinaba con la misma, tocando al ritmo de su corazón… _(Que cursi, coño)_ abriéndome paso por donde pisaba logre divisar a la dueña del local, una yegua color crema con la crin tapada por un gorro de lana bastante mono. Portaba su delantal de la tienda y con una sonrisa me recibió. –Buenas, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?-Preguntó la chica. Viendo el menú de precios divisé el valor de los dulces y de las bebidas que quería. –Sí, por favor deme: Una caja pequeña de bombones y dos chocolates calientes para llevar, si es tan amable-Dije esbozando una ligera sonrisa. Ella sonrió cerrando los ojos y yéndose a la cocina del establecimiento dijo un pequeño –Claro con mucho gusto-Y antes de que tan siquiera me diera cuenta ella había llegado con los bombones de chocolate y se disponía a buscar las bebidas. –Lyra, ¿Me podrías ayudar por aquí?-Dijo la yegua en un tono amable. –Claro-Contestó la unicornio de la lira acercándose al mostrador por la parte izquierda por donde pasó. Ya con los vasos en mi poder les pagué el precio. _12 bits._ No es tan caro suponiendo que su chocolate es bastante bueno. –Hasta la próxima-Me despedí de las yeguas regalándoles una sonrisa. Me fui alejando del mostrador antes de que una de ellas me exclamara que me detuviese. -¡Oiga usted, Alto!-Escuché de la unicornio. Se me hizo extraño así que me paré en seco. Volteando la mirada. –Disculpe, ¿pero usted no es ese escritor famosillo por los cuentos de terror?-Dijo en un tono algo curioso la yegua del sombrero. Me sonrojé un poco, no era habitual que me encontraran mis "fans" por la calle. Y menos a una que le acabo de pagar unos 12 bits. –Sí, soy yo-Dije poniendo las tazas en la mesa antes de hablar. (Las cargaba en la boca) Ellas me vieron y se sonrojaron abrazándose entre sí. –Ves, te dije que él era Spectral Note-Dijo haciendo que mi sonrisa se cayera de una manera tan brutal…

-E inclusive es más lindo que como lo pintaba Minuette, eh Lyra-Dijo la yegua terrestre.

Eso me hizo especial gracia porque…ellas tienen en "mente" a mi hermano, y al parecer…soy más atractivo que mi hermanito. Já es tan gracioso, pero ya abriéndome paso de nuevo saqué mi cartera y me les acerqué de nuevo las chicas. –Lindas…yo no soy Spectral Note. Él es mi hermano, mi nombre es Rubik. Este es Spectral-Dije enseñándoles una foto de mi hermano en las que salíamos ambos. Ellas sólo se sonrojaron por lo tontas que fueron y emitieron un pequeño *Squee* para simplemente disculparse conmigo. –Lo sentimos por haberle incomodado, somos unas tontas-Dijeron con afán de pedirme disculpas. –Oigan chicas...si quieren conservar vuestra dignidad como yeguas y que no les rompan el corazón, no se dejen por mi hermano, el es un perro picaflor-Dije antes de continuar mi camino, esta vez levitando las cosas con mi magia.

Apenas salí vi que ya era de noche, me preocupé un poco ya que había quedado con mi acompañante para ver el atardecer y…no lo hice, me dirigí trotando a una velocidad considerable para encontrarme a la yegua de pelaje blanquecino llorando desconsoladamente mientras que se tapaba sus ojos en la vestimenta que le había regalado hace unos momentos. Me le acerqué con cuidado dejando las cosas cerca de ambos. Ella al escuchar el ruidito que provocaron las cosas siendo puestas en la banca me vió avergonzada. Estábamos ambos viéndonos como tontos, asumía que ella pensó que yo la había abandonado, pero no…simplemente me tardé, ¿qué 10 minutos?, aun así pienso que estuvo mal haberla dejado aquí y no avisarle que era mentira que iba para el baño. Se paró de golpe y me dio una cachetada. _¿Qué coño?_ Pensé. Pero durante el breve segundo donde estaba pensando que había pasado, me señaló a un corcel con mala pinta que la veía de forma vulgar. -¿Qué te hizo?-Pregunté para acordarme de que no me diría aún así… Ella como tratando de escupir las palabras me soltó algo inconcluso cuanto menos. –M e…gol peó-Dijo en un intento bastante grande de hablar con normalidad. Esa palabra me molestó bastante, y mientras que me volteaba a ver al corcel ella me mostró cerca de su ojo una especie de marca de golpe. Ya está. La hirieron, ese tipo está muerto.

Cogí uno de los vasos de café y comencé a abrirlo mientras trotaba hasta el dicho corcel, un asqueroso e inmundo pegaso rojo con las patas negras, la crin grisácea con tonalidades negras y los ojos púrpuras se me quedo viendo inquisidoramente mientras me acercaba a él. Me le acerqué y le dije. -¿Por qué lastimaste a la yegua?-Pregunté controlando mi enojo. –La puta esa se negó a hacerme un oral, así que decidí golpearla con los bits que tenía encima…me imagino que tu eres su proxeneta, ¿no es así?-Dijo sin algún tipo de remordimiento en sus palabras el hijo de su puta madre. Lo observé atónito, de verdad algunas personas piensas que ella sigue siendo una puta aunque ahora no esté como estaba antes. Maldita sociedad de mierda, -No, no soy su proxeneta, soy el unicornio que la sacó de la calle, la bañó y le alimentó-Dije conteniendo mis grandes impulsos de destrozarle la cara contra el borde de la acera. Me miró con dudas y me dijo en un tono déspota y supuestamente amenazador.-Ah, con que tu sacaste a esa perrita de las calles, pues te tuvo que hacer un buen trabajito eh, ¿a que sí?-Dijo con ansias de una respuesta amarillista y vulgar. –No, no le pedí ningún "Trabajito" y por hacer un buen acto por una yegua desamparada…no le voy a pedir que me entregue sus nalgas-Dije asqueado por lo que acababa de decir previamente. Me miró ahora con asco y repelencia. –Que tonto eres, puedes hacerte millonario con su cuerpo, vendiendo sus órganos o prostituyéndola por la calle, tú sabes cómo son las cosas perro-Se afincó en mi hombro y continuó-Veo que la vestiste de reina, conozco sementales que pagarían un buen dinero por el trasero de esa puta-Dijo ya colmando mi paciencia. –Mira "amigo", si vuelves a decir una sola cosa de mi acompañante te juro que te sacaré los ojos con mi magia-Dije utilizando la misma para inmovilizarlo. –Eh, suéltame hijo de puta, no ves que te estoy instruyendo para que seas un buen inversionista en la calle. Deberías agradecerme por enseñarte a utilizar el tremendo culo de esa perra para algo más que para sentarse-Dijo en un tono tenso y algo abrumado. –Es todo te lo advertí-Dije antes de lanzarle el chocolate mío en su cara. El grito que soltó la alertó a ella y a la policía, que nos inmovilizó a ambos con su magia. –Quietos en nombre de las princesas-Dijo un pegaso café que portaba el uniforme de guardia nocturno. –Está bien, está bien-Dijo el semental al que se le terminó de caer el chocolate de la cara.

Mi acompañante llegó a la escena y me miró preocupada como si me fuesen a fusilar en poco tiempo. –Disculpe señorita, no puede estar aquí, solo pueden estar familiares de los involucrados. –Es mí…esposa-Dije algo nervioso, cosa que sonrojó a la yegua. –Já, ¿te casaste con esa perra?-Dijo el pegaso para llevarse un golpe de parte de uno de los guardias en el abdomen. –Cállate-Dijo después de acestar el golpe el guardia.

-Bien, vamos a la comisaría a ver quiénes son ustedes-Comentó el otro guardia después de ponerme una de esas cosas para bloquear la magia en mi cuerno.

/Un viaje a la comisaría después/

Llegamos en cuestión de minutos, estábamos en la sala de interrogatorios con un detective llamado Black Archive que nos estaba tratando de sacar información de la cadena de prostitución que se manejaba en este momento en Ponyville. –Muy bien, sé que ustedes están involucrados de alguna manera en la vida de esta señorita-Dijo mientras señalaba a la chica que me acompañó en el viaje. –No diré nada hasta no tener un abogado-Dije al igual que el otro pegaso. –Vamos, tranquilos…todavía no me han llegado sus identidades de la base de datos, pero cuando los tenga veré quienes sois vosotros tres.

Pasaron algunos instantes antes de que otro detective llegase con unos papeles levitados por su magia. –Archive, tengo sus documentos-Dijo con tono serio y sombrío. – ¿De los tres?-Preguntó el corcel de barba de tres días.-No, no hay nada de información de la chica. De hecho, ni siquiera sé porqué está aquí-Dijo bastante alarmado. –Ella era víctima de la red de prostitutas de calles-Dijo el corcel que estaba sentado al lado mío. Ella solo asintió apenada. –Con que tu sabes más de eso que todos nosotros, eh… "Dark Dash"-Dijo el detective número dos. –Sí, pero sólo hablaré si me prometen por escrito que no me meterán preso-Comentó antes que Black Archive se le acercara y lo viera de forma retadora.

-Bien, pero habla-Dijo escribiendo un papel las demandas del semental.

-hay una red gigante de prostitución donde los sementales a los que les mandan a bien sea secuestrar o involucrar yeguas o potras en el negocio, casi todas son chicas de la calle que han sufrido mucho, entonces ellos las raptan y las venden como esclavas sexuales a los grandes proveedores de droga y/o armas. Me imagino que a ella la secuestraron borraron su existencia del planeta y construyeron básicamente su nueva vida como indigente en la calle asignándole un proxeneta que le cobraría a ella la plata que le sacara a los sementales a los que él les vendiera su trasero. Un negocio simple, aunque ella escapó con él-Dijo apuntándome-Y retomando, al parecer la dejaron a su suerte y él la encontró, no es así yegua-Dijo hablándole a la chica que estaba del otro lado de la mesa. Ella solo asintió _como de costumbre._ Pensé. -¿Entonces ella sobrevivió al cartel ese?-Dijo incrédulo el detective. -Sí, al parecer, ellos son el cartel más grande de Equestria, y se hacen llamar las rosas de sangre-Dijo antes de ver fijamente a mi yegua acompañante. -Y, cuéntanos lo que sufriste… ¿Cómo es tu nombre?-Dijo algo curioso el detective Archive. -Ella tiene un problema de habla-Comenté hacia los detectives. -Es eso verdad-Repuso el semental que le había hecho la pregunta a la yegua. -Sí-Logró decir después de algunos segundos. -Bien…al parecer tú Rubik no tienes historiales aquí, por eso te dejaré ir, trata de sacarle información a la yegua. Y tú, Dark, te tendrás que quedar con el detective Notes, para que nos ayudes en la investigación. -Bien-Dijimos al mismo tiempo.

/Ya en casa de nuevo/

Ambos nos sentamos en el mueble para "conversar" -Dios, al parecer tu vida estuvo muy jodida hasta que te saliste de ese cartel-Dije abrazándola lo más que pude. Se rió un poco con la nariz y me brindó un tierno beso en la mejilla para sacar algo de sonrojo en mí. -Sabes, me encanta tenerte en mi vida, este día que pasamos juntos fue muy loco, pero nunca me había divertido tanto con alguien en mi vida-Dije sonrojado. Ella pidió que le pasase un papel que estaba en la cocina junto al lápiz que estaba encima del mismo. Se lo di con mi magia y comenzó a escribir la palabra "Sacred Soul". Me la entregó y supuse que ese era su nombre.-Linda, ¿es este tu nombre?-Pregunté algo curioso, ella solo asintió esbozando una sonrisa con la cual me sonrojó.

Ambos nos vimos callados frente a la fogata que había prendido cuando llegamos, y simplemente me abrazó fuertemente. -Te…qui…er…o-Dijo algo avergonzada la yegua, digo…Sacred _Es extraño saber su nombre después de dos días._ Volví en mi cuando sonó la puerta de la casa. -Debe ser mi hermano, ya vengo. Fui a revisar y abrí la puerta con algo de cuidado para encontrarme a mi hermano con una yegua bastantes pasados de copas ambos queriendo pasar a…ya saben. -Hey negro, mira me conseguí a esta pichoncita-Dijo ebrio pero durísimo. -Vale, me llevaré a Sacred a un hotel y pasaremos la noche allá, no quiero escuchar vuestros gritos-Dije antes de agarrar nuestras chaquetas y darles permiso par entrar a la casa. -¡Bieeeeen!-Exclamaron ambos. -Spectral, por lo menos llevala a comer en la mañana, no seas así-Dije apartándome de ambos viendo a la pony que traía a la casa, una poni terrestre, vaquera (por el sombrero) y con su cutie mark de tres manzanas. -Marico, te vas a tirar a Apple Jack…bueno, vámonos Sacred-Dije antes de que saliéramos.

Llegamos como a las 12am al hotel, uno bastante acogedor una pequeña cabaña cercana a un manzanar bastante grande, creo que lo llaman "Sweet apple acres" o algo así, nos acercamos y llegamos a la recepción de lo que vendría siendo el motel. -Buenas, una habitación-Dije de forma amistosa. -Estamos llenos-Dijo un semental grande, rojo, con la melena corta y marrón, estaba de espaldas. -Pero tranquilos, creo que hay un semental precoz que entró con una de las chicas de la gran granja-Apenas dijo eso ella se sonrojó durísimo y bajó la mirada. (Inserte sonido de *CLINK* aquí) -Oh, miren, ya terminó, jaja, entró hace 5 minutos, jodido precoz de mierda-Dijo en un tono burlón.

Acto siguiente un pegaso azul claro con la melena azul rey salía junto a otro poni pero ese también portaba un sombrero y venía caminando gracioso…já, -Dios, Soarin si eres precoz-Dijo el poni rojo que se volteó. -Cállate-Dijo avergonzado, -Menos mal que yo no soy activo porque me aburriría-Dijo el corcel amarillo de crin "dorada" con otros flecos amarillentos…-Tú, hijo de puta-Dijo el poni rojo mirándome. -¿Qué hice ahora?-Dije asustado. -Tú, te llevaste a mi hermana hace unos minutos y ahora vienes acá con otra furcia para tirártela también, fuera de aquí-Dijo en un tono amargado. -Oye, tranquilo, mi hermano fue es el que está con tu hermana, mira, somos gemelos-Dije mostrando la misma foto que les mostré a las chicas en la tienda. -Oh, lo siento… ¿por cuánto tiempo quiere la habitación?, ¿15 minutos, media hora, una hora?-Dijo algo aburrido mientras los otros ponis se iban del motel. -Por toda la noche-Dije mientras ponía una de mis patas en mi cartera. -Wow, con que tu sí que aguantas… ¿eh?, toma este es el primer pack que entrego para ponis que duraran una noche-Me dijo mientras me entregaba una bolsa con condones, lubricante y una extraña clase de aparato…-Bien… ¿cuánto te debo?-Dije algo apenado igual que Sacred. -20 bits-Dijo sin despegar la cara del mostrador. Solo accedí y me dio las llaves de la habitación número ocho. Sólo fuimos y cuando terminé de cerrar la puerta, dejé la bolsa en la peinadora y me acosté en la cama con todo y ropa, solo quitándome lo dispensable. -Cariño, yo vengo a dormir, acuérdate que no somos nada…y creo que deberíamos quedarnos así por los momentos, tengo muchos sentimientos encontrados contigo…ahora ven y acostémonos un rato, tengo frío-Dije esa última palabra con un tono pícaro aunque algo divertido. Ella solo se arregló en ropa interior y nos acostamos abrazados para dormir…otra noche abrazado por la misma poni, que lindo se siente esto. _Hasta mañana Sacred._ Pensé antes de quedarme dormido.

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, me tomó com semanas en hacerlo pero es porque tenía bastantes problemas…en especial esta semana, Muchísimas gracias a todos mis amigos, en especial a BM a Torxul, y a Nek, ellos me han sacado miles de sonrisas a lo largo que va de que los conozco, así que gran parte del "estar aquí" se los atribuyo a ellos. Bueno nada más y.**

 **Ale hasta el siguiente capítulo.**


	4. Una carta

La mañana golpeaba mi puerta, sonsacándome del sueño que Sacred y yo guardábamos ambos en la habitación de ese hotel de mala muerte, con una ligera cabeceada saqué la cabeza de las sábanas que por cosa rara yo estaba debajo de ellas, ella sintió el movimiento y se distanció un poco del epicentro del mismo, yo volví a moverme pero esta vez para aproximarme hasta la orilla de la cama y volver a colocarme mis prendas. No todas, obviamente. Ella sintió cuando una de las sábanas cayó al piso y con extremo pesar se empezó a mover lentamente hasta dar con uno de los bolsos que yo había puesto en la cama. La vi con una mirada risueña. Solté una risa simpática y me compadecí un poco con ella, me acerqué hasta Sacred y le planté un beso en la frente que por si fuera poco ella al sentirlo abrió los ojos, encontrándonos frente a frente, ambos. Yo mirándola a sus ojos violetas que parecían estar sacados del pigmento de la orquídea más bella de toda Equestria, -Hola, cariño-Dije poniendo mis patas en sus hombros dándole un abrazo. Que ella me correspondió. –Hol,a-Dijo con extremo pesar. Me sorprendí que me hablara tan bien, porque de verdad. A ella le cuesta un mundo hablar, ella gimoteó un poco viendo hacia el techo y rio entre dientes. -¿Qué pasa amor?-Comenté algo sobresaltado. Ella solo me soltó una sonrisa risueña que me conmovió el corazón, la vi de reojo mientras me sonrojaba y bajaba la cara apenado, la verdad es que esa yegua me llega al fondo de mi alma, la tengo como mi estimada, la única que me derrite con su sonrisa.

/ **Pasadas dos semanas** /

Regresábamos de la lectura de uno de mis libros favoritos, "Perdido en una mañana de noviembre" un interesantísimo libro que explora las aventuras personales de un joven escritor que por tragedias de la mismísima vida, pierde su pata izquierda delantera debido a un accidente, _en la mañana de noviembre_. Desde ese punto comienza una etapa en su vida que él mismo denomina la llamada de noviembre. Donde se quiere adaptar al tan brusco cambio, pero eso le complica aún más cuando pierde a su madre en un intento de robo, ahí. Él decae completamente en una profunda depresión, que lo hace llegar al abandono total de cualquier comunidad, y se recluye en la finca que solía ser de su abuelo paterno, donde trata de llevar una vida calmada en soledad. Eso se le llamó "la caída de enero". Porque desde finales de diciembre de ese año y comienzos de febrero del siguiente se la pasó en la más remota incomunicación, comiendo de lo que pobremente sembraba en las tierras llanas de su difunto abuelo. El penúltimo movimiento que se tituló, el amanecer de marzo, que fue cuando conoció a una yegua, que le movió el piso, desde el primer momento que la vio. A ella no le importó que él hubiese perdido su pata, de hecho, le daba bastante igual, desde que lo conoció se interesó en su vida, en lo mucho que este la hacía sentir y viceversa, ambos se complementaban. Pero, todos se preguntaran, ¿Por qué la chica linda se queda con un inválido? Pues esta yegua es ciega de nacimiento, y realmente lo que la enamoró de nuestro protagonista fue su hermosa personalidad, que aunque sea opacada suavemente por su increíble depresión cual cargaba y el odio que traía contra sí mismo, ella le conmovió el corazón, e hizo que él se enamorara perdidamente de ella. Todo ese meneo duró cuatro meses ya en junio que fue su último capítulo, le titularon. Floreciendo en junio, donde ambos comienzan una relación, de verdad, fue algo encantador, terminarme ese libro me llenó tanto, sobre todo… que estoy locamente enamorado de Sacred. Me sentí brutalmente identificado.

Saliendo de la sala constitucional, que era donde se estaba presentando el evento. Nos dimos cuenta (Sacred y yo) de una nueva tienda que estaban abriendo en la esquina inferior del pueblo, acercándonos nos percatamos que era una heladería, ella me sonrío dulcemente y presentí lo que ella quería, con una sonrisa de lado y algo apenado comenté viéndola a los ojos. - ¿quieres un helado?—Para respuesta de ella solo cabeceó para indicarme su respuesta, que obviamente entendí al instante. Era un completo sí, Entré directamente al mostrador, un joven pegaso de crin celeste me atendió. –Buenas tardes, ¿Qué puedo hacer hoy por usted?-Dijo para dejarme elegir mi orden. —Buenas, a mí me das un helado de chocolate con galletas y a mi acompañante uno de fresa con chispas de chocolate, por favor—Dije con una sonrisa. Él solo agarró los pedidos y tras un minuto o menos me entregó los dos helados. –Serán 4 bits—Comentó el chico, yo solo saqué mi monedero de la mi chaqueta y entregué los bits.

Mientras caminábamos a la casa, nos parábamos cada tanto a ver las tiendas, ya que están decorando todo por el día de los corazones cálidos. Era bastante lindo ir caminando junto a la yegua que quieres. Degustando tus ojos de la magnificencia de los brillantes colores invernales, y con cierta empatía por lo hermosa de su compañía, y, aunque ninguno de los dos nos hemos declarado al otro, cada uno sabía perfectamente lo que el otro sentía. Se le podría llamar una breve conexión entre corazones olvidados por el destino, pues… Celestia los cría y el camino los une. O así dice el dicho. –Eh ¿Sacred?—Pregunté algo sonrojado por la bobería que estaba haciendo, y para peor, ni me di cuenta cuando empezó a hacerla, porque sólo me quedé pensando ahí parado, frente a ella… mientras lamía el bastón de caramelo que ahora, mantiene su lengua pegada a él por el frío que hace, Mi yegua me dirigió la mirada y sólo se apeno de lo obvio, de la graciosa situación en la que se había metido. Yo sólo la observé unos segundos reí algo estrepitosamente, pero solo un poquito… y le comenté. —Tienes que hacer pequeños circulitos con tu lengua para que la superficie se humedezca—Ella lo notó y lo hizo. –Que bobita eres, cariño. —Dije abrazándola ya de vuelta en mis patas. Cuando presenciamos el horizonte, se notaba claramente que el día estaba llegando a su fin, una vez más, nuestra princesa de las sombras nos traía un ocaso precioso y digno de admirar, solté un pequeño estornudo, para después decirle a Sacred: -Cariño, deberíamos ir a nuestro lugar de siempre, para ver los atardeceres—Comente extasiado por los épicos finales que siempre nos brindaban las soberanas princesas que nos rigen. Ella solamente asintió para seguirme.

Pasó un rato hasta que llegamos a la parte del parque que siempre solíamos usar para ver los atardeceres, Sacred me tomó por la chaqueta y me empujó hacia el piso, yo sólo me dejé llevar, ella me vio con una ternura inimaginable y me besó la mejilla, para hacerme sonrojar. Yo sabía que ella sólo demostraba cariño y afecto para molestarme y ponerme nervioso. Era un gesto un tanto provocativo pero yo solo le seguía la corriente a la yegua… de todos modos, me encantaba que se pusiera así conmigo. Es algo genial, que alguien se entregue totalmente a tus necesidades cariñosas y tú solo te hagas cargo de las suyas. Probablemente es uno de los mejores estados físico-emocionales por el cual he estado.

Bostecé un poco, ella me miro con una sonrisita tierna y de entero aprecio con la cual se me acerco a mi lomo, para meterme un pequeño mordisco, - ¡auch! –Gimoteé un poco, no me habría ver venir ese mordisco ni porque me lo hubiesen pintado meses antes. Baje la cara y le dediqué una mirada de confusión a mi allegada, - ¿Qué pasa ternura?—Dije algo extrañado. Ella se acomodó un poco en sus patas traseras para sacar una hoja dobladita de su abrigo. –Toma—Me dijo. La acerqué con mi magia y la desdoblé para poder leerla, al principio pude notar un pequeño dibujo de ambos encerrados en un corazón. Todo dibujado y coloreado por ella, eso me puso una sonrisa inmensa en la cara, tanto así que sólo la abracé y me quedé un rato a su lado. Con una lagrimilla bajándome por la mejilla, jamás alguien me había regalado un presente tan sentimental. Algo tan limpio y puro, casi que dejo toda mi llorantina en su hombro antes de que ella me interrumpiese un poco acongojada para resaltarme que todavía quedaba una parte en la hoja. –Lo siento Sacred, creo que me dejé llevar un poco—Dije rascándome la nuca, para sorpresa de ella, se encontraba súper nerviosa y lo peor, es que estaba apenadísima. – ¿Estás bien querida?- Ella solo asintió entre sus múltiples jadeos y constantes arrebatos de nerviosismos. Estaba totalmente ida. –Vale cariño, deja leo la nota—Dije entre risas nerviosas.

… Gracias, por todo lo que me has enseñado, por la literatura que me has mostrado y las enseñanzas que me has inculcado. Desde que me recogiste esa noche. Sentí que mi mundo cambio drásticamente, tanto así… que puedo decir sin pena que eres el único semental aparte de mí ya difunto padre que realmente quiero y adoro. Han pasado ya unas 3 semanas, y realmente pensaba que tirada en ese jodido hoyo iba a morir tarde o temprano por el invierno. _Hice una pausa para verla a la cara, su expresión de incertidumbre y de horribles nervios no la dejaban respirar, casi que se tambaleaba en sus propias patas, era algo tan extraño y sutil… que simplemente me parecía el acto de amor más inmaculado y perfecto._ Gracias por haberme devuelto ese ánimo y esas ganas de existir que perdí hace mucho tiempo… y ahora, puedo medio decir que soy feliz, aunque tenga los múltiples problemas que me han acaecido por la mala vida que solía llevar. _Torció un poco los labios y dejó de mirarme a los ojos, sólo se puso a contemplar mis verdes ojitos que leían su carta._ Eres, el mejor amigo de cualquier persona, y ahondando más en nuestra relación, casi siempre que te veo, mi corazón se me sale del pecho, haces que mis emociones se retuerzan cada vez que observo tus labios y en general, todo tú. Sin duda, quisiera ser tu acompañante, hasta que la muerte nos separe.

 _Sonreí, una tierna risita de cariño se filtró por mis cachetes, casi que lloro cuando termino de leer toda la carta, y por si fuera poco, ella no dejaba de verme con esa carita tan apenada y avergonzada que tanto adoro ver en ella. Con sus lindas mejillas ultra coloradas, y sus patas tapando sus hermosos ojos violetas._

Dejé la carta en mi regazo, y solamente me acerqué a ella. Me quedé viendo sus perfectas amatistas que por ojos tiene. Su estupefaciente sonrisa apenada, la vi más de treinta segundos, y seguía embadurnado en su esencia, simplemente, su magnificencia me enloquece, tomé su cabello, y lo acomodé atrás de su orejita. _Esta yegua si es preciosa… es la yegua de mi vida, la que necesitaba desde hace más de cinco meses._ Acerqué mis labios a su oído derecho y le dije tiernamente con ambos ojos cerrados. —Por favor, acompáñame por el resto de nuestras vidas… Sacred—Ella asintió casi al instante, con el rubor matándola. Prácticamente su pelaje era rojizo, por el fuerte sonrojo que ambos sentíamos. –Sé mi vida—Dijo ella de un solo tirón. Dejándome estupefacto… subí su mentón y le dirigí unas palabras. –Sé tú la mía—Para finalizar con el beso más tranquilo, más perfecto e intangible que cualquier poni haya dado en su entera existencia. Ambos, simplemente, no parábamos de apreciar el néctar del otro, cada leve murmullo o cosquilla que mi yegua sentía era lo más perfecto del mundo. Simplemente nos drogábamos con el otro. Pasaron cerca de dos minutos, y por la necesidad fisiológica del oxígeno, tuvimos que soltarnos. Sólo la vi, y observé su eterna cara de gracia, su etéreo hálito de suntuosidad. Que simplemente me dejó perplejo. Ella, la yegua que hace menos de un mes rescaté, me salvó el corazón… de ese eterno mar de melancolía que estaba acostumbrado a sobrellevar. _Le retorné una mirada de satisfacción, y… realmente, amo a Sacred Heart._


	5. ¿Violeta o Blanca?

Ya había pasado más de un mes desde que leí aquella carta de Sacred, sin duda ha sido uno de los momentos más emotivos que me han pasado en mucho tiempo. Desde que la conocí no ha habido un día gris… hasta el día de hoy.

Era de mañana, la helada brisa de principios de año entraba por la ventana, miraba de reojo a aquello que despertó a Sacred, murmuré secamente, y me di cuenta que uno de los libros que estaban en la repisa le había caído cerca de donde ella estaba durmiendo, -¿Qué?—Dijo sobresaltada. Saliéndose del sueño en el que se encontraba, estaba algo sonrojada, con un mechón de su crin sobre sus lindos ojitos violetas. Sonreí para mis adentros al verla ahí, toda rojita, como un tomate… - ¿Estás bien, cariño?—Dije con una morisqueta de gracia en el rostro. Ella me miró algo disgustada. _No le gusta que la mire mientras duerme, o algo así_ –Sabes qu-que no me gu-gusta que me miren mi-mientras duermo—Dijo secamente, haciendo pucheros. Mi cara cambió a una sonrisa risueña… estaba algo sonrojado, pero no más de lo que ella me hace ponerme. Cuando0 está cerca de mí. —Pasaba a dejar unos papeles en mi bolsa, _Levanté mi bolso y lo acomodé en mis alforjas,_ cuando vi al libro ese cayendo cerca de donde reposabas, cariño—Dije esbozando una leve sonrisa. Ya no risueña, sino más bien de agrado. —Oh—Dijo algo apenada. - ¿Preparaste café?—Dijo sin titubear. –No, lo hizo Spectral—Comenté viendo hacia la cama. - ¿Dormiste bien?—Dije arreglándole su mechón irreverente de la cara, poniéndolo detrás de su orejita izquierda, que por algún motivo particular. Llevaba un arete rosa, una pequeña piedra, parecida a un minúsculo diamante corazón. - ¿Y ese zarcillo?—Pregunté algo extrañado. –Nunca te lo había visto antes, primor—Dije algo desconfiado. Ella me miró algo sonrojada, y con una mirada pícara para decirme. –Tal vez es porque no l-le pones aten-ción a los de-detalles—Esbozó una sonrisa algo traviesa y concluyó viéndome de manera perversa y juguetona. –Deja de pensar en ello, y ven… ten-tengo frío, a-amor—Me guiñó el ojo al terminar esa oración. _Suspiré, la vi de manera retozona, con ganas de comérmela a besos… pero solo me limité a contestar_ –Lo haría con gusto en otra oportunidad, pero ahora mismo estoy algo ocupado, cariño—Solté un suspiro para sólo acercarme y darle un beso en la frente. –Te quiero demasiado, Sacred. No sé lo que sería de mí, si tu no estuvieras a mi lado—Bajé la frente, _ella volteó un poco la mirada, hacia donde estaba ligeramente recostado, y se movió hasta mí. –Te quiero más—Subió mi quijada un poco para plantarme un beso en los labios, bastante tierno y especial. Un que sin duda me paró el ánimo… para luego volver a mí. Sentí la paz, completa y absolutamente, fue algo magnífico. De ser mencionado en una película. Fue tan brillante. Tan especial… tan absoluta y completamente perfecto… solo hizo que mi día se pusiese muchísimo mejor._

Y era más o menos hora del almuerzo… bueno, más bien, como las tres de la tarde. Dejé salir un suspiro, cansado del apestoso día que me habían hecho pasar en las oficinas de la editorial, todo el día escribiendo y quemándome las pestañas para darle un reportaje de lo que fue la fiesta de año nuevo a la princesa Cadence. Por alguna razón, le gusta mucho leer mis anécdotas. Me senté en la parada cercana al monorriel que habían instaurado hace algunos meses. –Ahg-Solté con mucha fatiga. Pero bueno, sonreí hacia el cielo, que ya estaba empezando a caer la noche. –Por lo menos podré pasar una buena noche con Sacred. Espere un rato más hasta que llegó finalmente el monorriel, estaba algo extrañado, venía extremadamente lento. Tuve que esperarlo unos die minutos desde que lo divisé a lo lejos hasta que llegó a la parada, para por fin subirme en él. Abordé. Puedo asegurar que no había nadie dentro de ese vagón. En especial en el momento en el que me senté en uno de los primeros asientos… ahí fue cuando las cosas empezaron a ponerse raras. Me recosté. Traté de olvidar el mal día que me habían hecho pasar los incrédulos de la oficina, me puse la bufanda en los ojos, y comencé a quedarme lentamente dormido… -no…, no me puedo quedar dormido-Dije murmurando para mí mismo. De repente sonó por mi lado izquierdo, un fuerte ruido. Algo contundente, como si un objeto de mucho peso hubiese caído sobre una superficie metálica, y cuando traté de mirar hacia afuera hacia donde se suponía que el sonido provenía, sentí un fuerte escozor, ligado con un mareo muy agudo en el estómago. Y solo caí inconsciente hacia el otro asiento.

Supongo que habían pasado algunas horas desde lo ocurrido, yo me encontraba acostado boca abajo con mucho peso encima, me sentía mareado y con mucha fatiga, con un dolor inmensurable en la boca del esófago, sentía los segundos como minutos, y los mismos como horas, era algo abrumador… - ¿Hola?—mencioné con mi voz muy apagada, me sentía horrible, como si mi pecho estuviera siendo comprimido por los objetos que estaban sobre mí. Terminé de pararme, sentía un líquido brotar de mi frente, estaba sangrando, mi crin castaña estaba tornándose roja, la gran parte del fleco de mi frente estaba empapada en sangre, con algo de dolor encendí con mi magia una pequeña lucecita que alumbró muy poco, pero pude ver, que me había caído gran parte del techo del monorriel y había pegado la frente contra uno de los guarda equipajes que habían caído súbitamente en el suelo. _Me tambaleé un poco, algo sonsacado. Y logré avistar la salida del vagón._ \- ¿Hola?-Volví a decir. Esperando que alguien me contestase,… en vano. Nadie me respondía. Con algo de pesar puse un casco fuera del pequeño monorriel, sentí por fin la tierra en mis pezuñas. Fue algo un poco más tranquilizante, pude aspirar algo de aire tranquilo. -Demonios-Me dije a mi mismo cuando me di cuenta en donde estaba, todo estaba cambiado, se suponía que yo debería estar a apenas metros de la parada, o eso me suponía… pero no, estaba en un especie de callejón, estrecho y conformado por dos grandes paredes de un oscuro negro, muy sombrío y frío al tacto. Me asusté un poco, y solo subí la vista para darme cuenta que el cielo… el firmamento estaba completamente despejado, ni la luna ni una mísera estrella se asomaba esta madrugada obtusa de comienzos de año.

Estaba solo, asustado, y completamente desprotegido del clima feroz, apenas tenía puestos los vaqueros negros que me puse esta mañana, y para peor, estaban rasgados por los laterales, y la camisa que cargaba, esa preciosa y cara camisa manga larga, blanca por decisiones mías residía de un color marrón y rojizo, entre la poca sangre que cayó en la propia… caminé sin rumbo por algunos minutos, se sentía horrible dar cada paso, uno… tras otro, sentía miles de espigas clavándose en mis patas, por cada centímetro recorrido, era algo agónico, pensar que estaba perdido, y todo el trayecto hasta casa tenía que hacerlo con este martirio en las pezuñas y en las jodidas rodillas, duré algo menos de veinte tristes minutos, sintiendo el infierno en mis extremidades, sí… lentamente me di cuenta que el monorriel había sido traído hasta aquí, mediante magia, o algo parecido. Porque no había vía con la cual el mismo se desplazase sobre ella… simplemente me digne en seguir caminando, cuésteme lo que me cueste, con este maldito dolor y un tormento gigante sobre mis cascos. Volteé, y solo vi lo que quedaba del destartalado monorriel.

Pasaron una que otra hora, y yo seguía en mi búsqueda para llegar a algo, aunque realmente no sé a ciencia cierta si me estaba alejando de algo, o de alguien… La noche cada vez se hacía notar más, el frío descomunal que azotaba esta parte del reino de Celestia, cada vez era peor, cada vez me sentía más y más congelado. Pensé en teletransportarme usando mi magia, pero… simplemente no tenía fuerza alguna para ejecutar un hechizo tan poderoso, estaba simplemente destrozado y ensangrentado. Sin ir muy lejos, me sentía horrible… cada paso se hacía más pesado, cada vez me sentía peor, mi alma. –ahg-solté luego de un fuerte dolor en el centro de mi pecho, -debo seguir…-Dije antes de caer arrodillado, viendo al espantoso suelo negro, mis ojos, ¡se cerraban! No podía controlar mis ganas de llorar, - ¡NO!—grite antes de empezar a sollozar enmudecido porque ni los gimoteos salían de mis labios, solo brotaban lagrimas amargas de mi desdichada cara. Caí y me hice una pequeña bolita, esperando que nada malo me ocurriese, pero gracias a las princesas, me encontraba bien… pasaron algunos minutos, en un mareo sin precedentes. Con la sensación de que el mundo se vendría abajo en cualquier segundo. Mis ojos estaban irritados, estaba todo mi cuerpo helado por el clima, y para sazonar el guiso… empezó una leve ventisca,… acostado, en ese lecho donde me encontraba, me sentía a gusto, por muy raro que suene, logré sentirme de nuevo yo, en mí ser… como de costumbre, pero no iba por esa ruta, solo me limité a erguirme nuevamente y comenzar a caminar, a manera que podría salir de este maldito recinto de una buena vez. El largo pasillo enjaulado que transitaba se volvía menos denso, la sensación de desánimo que me estaba invadiendo hace un rato, paró. Gracias a todo lo divino, por fin me sentía aparte de horriblemente asustado e incómodo… un poco aliviado, por no tener a mi fuerte depresión sobre mí. Me reincorporé a una caminata aún más rápida… podía ver como la neblina espesa comenzaba a disiparse, en una sensación más complaciente, porque bruscamente todos esos deseos de salir de ese lugar, se estaban sintiendo más calmados. Ya mis sistemas de defensa estaban tranquilos… solo, solo aguardaba el fuerte estremecimiento que sentía cada vez que miraba hacia las paredes, o por lo menos, cada vez que me acercaba a ellas, me ponía los pelos de punta, mirarlas. O tan siquiera que mi cuerpo estuviese en contacto con las susodichas me transmitía una sensación de agonía incesante… - ¿Dónde carajos estoy?—Pregunté en voz baja… sabía que nadie me iba a responder, era solo una turbia manera de mantenerme cuerdo, creo. Una especie de luz comenzó a rodear mi boca, fue algo muy raro, aunque para nada doloroso, realmente se sentía bastante bien, se sentía placentero. La luz comenzó a extenderse por todo mi cuerpo, y logró posarse en mi pecho, para hacerme sentir un calor y una calidez que me resultaron lo mejor del mundo. Me volví un pequeño saco de carne como hace un rato, caído en el piso por la misma sensación de bienestar, era algo maravilloso, algo muy perfecto. – ¡ahg! —Solté mientras recapacitaba, que era lo que me pasaba mientras estaba viendo los densos rayos de luz que me provocaban tal sensación. Suspiré antes de empezar a sentir un fuerte malestar, la luz… ¡la jodida luz se tornaba violeta! Comenzó a darme un dolor de cabeza terrible, como si un cilindro de acero reforzado me atravesase el cráneo. Ahí me di cuenta que era el jodido juguete de la lucecita esta. -¡Para! Por favor, destrozas mis entrañas—Grité sintiendo el duro acero de la varilla… detenerse, fue algo extraño, la luz reaccionó a mi grito y comenzó a desaparecer… sin dejar rastro alguno.


End file.
